Falling
by under.that.sun
Summary: Falling for him wasn't the worst thing that could happen. No. Really. It could be worse. Falling in love with big mouthed idiot, who's always hungry, with a childish nature and determination rivaling a rock wasn't the worst what could happen. LawLu, series of related drabbles, slight AU, yaoi.
1. Law

**A.N. Well I think I'm slowly getting back to my flow (I think (but I'm not sure)). The picture of this fic inspired me for this piece (I don't own that pic). I hope you like this.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, drabble, slight AU, but is mainly (almost absolutely) after the original timeline. Also SPOILER ALERT! If you're only up to date to anime then you might find information here that you're yet not familiar with – I warned.**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat and starts singing national hymn* *suddenly stops in the middle of it* Ups… I think it's not hymn that you wanna hear… So here it is – I don't own One Piece!**

_Falling_

Falling for him wasn't the worst thing that could happen. No. Really. It could be worse. Falling in love with big mouthed idiot, who's always hungry, with a childish nature and determination rivaling a rock wasn't the worst what could happen.

Forming an alliance with your crush wasn't even it! Yes, it was stupid. It was stupid to change all plans just so I could see his face more often. It was stupid to radically change my plans on taking Doflamingo on. It was ridiculous how quickly he got me around his little finger, but that was not it.

It wasn't it when I entrusted him with a task of capturing Caesar. I knew he was reckless. I knew he wouldn't follow the plan, because after all – it is impossible to completely follow a plan. There's always a factor which you didn't take into account.

And it wasn't even it when only after two days of traveling together I broke and confessed. Who wouldn't have? Two days of torture when I saw him Every Single Day. I saw his carefree behavior, his smile, his laugh. And it only made me fall for him more.

Heck! It wasn't even the worst when after confessing I kissed him! Those lips were asking for it! Those full, plum-like lips were slightly parted and looked like they were asking for it! Losing control and succumbing to the need I was holding back for so long wasn't the worst of it all.

Even when my hands started roaming through his body asking for more and not waiting for his answer wasn't the worst. He looked like he was asking for it! Coming to me in the middle of my night watch and silently sitting next to me just let all of my feeling lose. And lust was the most dominant of them all.

Yet after the night when I silently retreated from him while he was sleeping wasn't the worst. I mean the night was perfect, those silent moans… Gods, they drove me mad… And his ability just made everything so much better…

And that the most awkward talk I had with the archeologist after that hour when I thought that I particularly raped Luffy wasn't it. She approached me and told me that if I truly meant what I said I shouldn't back out. And that her captain isn't as naïve as he seems. She explained me that he has Boa Hancock going after him, so I shouldn't back out because of wrong assumptions.

And that slightly less awkward conversation latter with Luffy wasn't the worst thing that happened. Knowing that after that we were inseparable and spent every second we could together. We kissed all the time earning earful about it from the crew. Like some of them weren't the same when they thought that nobody was watching.

No. now that I look back at it all of those thing actually were a blessing. Every moment I spent with Luffy – it's my most cherished memory rivaling with that of my own crew's…

So here we are – at the worst moment of my life. Me lying on the ground beat up so much I can barely move, my energy is dried up from all that fighting. But that's just half of it. The worst part of it is the gun Doflamingo is pointing at me and the trigger he's about to push and voice. The voice. His voice.

"Law!"

And the sound of shooting gun. In that small millisecond until it hit me I realized just how good the last days of my life were. And then it was pain.


	2. Luffy

**A.N. So general yumi suggested me that I could add a chapter from Luffy's point of view, so I said to myself: 'Why not?' Here we are, hope you enjoy! ^-^**

Luffy's view to the whole thing

Falling for him was the biggest miracle I have ever experienced. It was more satisfying then eating meat. More painful than a haki wrapped punch into stomach. It was more magical I have ever seen or felt. It made me think really hard, yet I thought only about him. I simply loved being in love with him.

That spark of mischievous in his eyes got me completely under his spell. Him saving my life made me give him my heart. Seeing him on the first island I landed in New World was like destiny. Him asking me to form an alliance was like a huge chance I couldn't miss, so I accepted it without a second thought.

I was so happy when he gave me a mission, it showed me that he trusted me at least a bit. Even though I saw a lot more in his eyes still made me feel fluttery, after all he gave me attention I secretly craved for.

But after that _it _came. That feeling. That tight feeling in the chest when I saw him in my ship always. Every minute, every second. The two thoughts of him and my ship didn't glue together, but yet, he was here. His presence in my ship made me feel uneasy, uncertain. Afraid. Afraid that if I confessed I would be rejected. Future Pirate Kings aren't afraid of anything! And yet I was.

But then I decided to see what will happen. I never was famous for my patience. So the night he had a night shift I sneaked to him seeking familiar warmth that filled my chest while being with him. And before I knew it he was confessing to me. I was shocked, in a good kind of way. And before I could mutter any kind of answer he kissed me.

And as he kissed me his tattooed fingers started exploring my body, so I gave myself to him. How could I not? I wanted him all along.

The morning was terrifying. Waking up in crow's nest alone. All alone. Once again fear crept into my heart. Maybe I misunderstood? Maybe I heard it wrong? Maybe it was just a dream? But he came back, he explained himself – his own fears and doubts. And I saw that what he spoke was the truth. So everything was fine.

And then we were in Dres-something. And one after another his plans failed, I could feel in my gut that something was going very, very wrong. But was too occupied, my brother's memento couldn't fall into the hands of his murderer…

And then, at that moment. At that moment when I saw him all bloody on the ground. He looked so utterly defeated. So vulnerable. I wanted to protect him from that stupid Flamingo. I wanted to protect him like a member of an alliance, as nakama, as the one I love.

And I failed at it. I saw the trigger being pulled, I couldn't help it, my voice escaped my throat. "**Law!**"

And then he was shot. Anger started boiling in me. He's the second best thing that happened to me after Ace's death. I was not going to lose him. I was going to take him back.


	3. Doflamingo

**A.N. Umm, so tomorrow I'm going back to school, so no more two updates a day stuff and maybe there won't be any daily updates either. I wasn't at school for almost three weeks! You know how many tests I will have to write?! So yea… last day of freedom…**

**This chapter was once again brought per request. South Boy took notice that the end of last chapter would definitely be good chapter starter and general yumi asked for a chapter from third point of view. So here it is, enjoy! ^-^**

Third point of view

Unexpected. Their love was unexpected. No one could have guessed that the fierce so called 'Surgeon of Death' would fall in love with someone like him. Someone who speaks what's on the top of his tongue, someone who does before thinking, someone so carefree, someone who shines so much. But maybe that was what drew that dark man towards the smaller brunet?

The crew can honestly say that they didn't saw it coming. No one noticed that their captain fell in love, none of them heard anything about Law before that. And then boom, he's in their lives, in an alliance, in their ship, in their captains heart.

It was literally a bomb on their flower-shaped-lion-head ship. Everyone was eating breakfast and only the archeologist had a tiny secretive smile on her face, but that was no rare thing so no one really paid attention. And then slam the galley door opens and their captain strides in with the taller captain. And they're holding hands. And both look like it was Christmas, birthday, Easter, New Year and all other holidays in one day.

Jaws dropped, eyes bulged, food and drinks were spit. Everybody – except Robin – were shocked. And the pair? The pair happily sat at the table totally ignoring everybody started eating, without letting go of their hands. The whole time as Luffy cleaned the table no one said a word. And only five minutes after they left someone spoke.

"I think I saw a hickey on Luffy's neck."

Another five minutes of silence fallowed. And then hell broke loose. Crewmates were demanding for food, answers and explanations. And only the archeologist was sitting quietly with her coffee and chuckling.

Of course the only thing that followed that could be threats. But it seemed that the fluffy hat wearing male didn't even heard them, he would only nod and go back to their captain. The crew couldn't do any more than that. After all he was happy. Both of them were. And they were happy together. So the only thing they did was scold them for making out in front of everyone.

But the whole lovers deal brought a lot of good to the crew. The couples started feeling romantic again, the atmosphere in the ship became more homey. And then they were in Dressrosa. And they started caring out their plan. And one after another it started failing. But then they received a new one, they got new allies.

And then Doflamingo took Law. And it became personal. Strawhat crew cared for one thing the most – nakama. And Law was their nakama. So Doflamingo will pay for hurting their nakama. And what better way to bring him down would be then starting with his precious factory?


End file.
